


Just Pretending

by Doupi



Series: L'univers n'aime pas toujours les fins heureuses [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Romance, choix, fin heureuse, seconde chance, suite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même s'il a fallu du temps à Rachel et à Quinn pour se retrouver, elles ont ici leur dernière chance pour juste arrêter de prétendre. Une fin heureuse demande un peu de travail après tout ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Suite de l'univers n'accorde pas toujours nos souhaits ...

Rachel POV  
— S’il vous plait, veuillez accueillir … madame Rachel HUDSON.  
Elle grince des dents. Elle a oublié de les prévenir. Des centaines d’applaudissements saluent son entrée mais elle se sent froide. Dix ans et pourtant rien n’a changé. Aujourd’hui pourrait être la bonne, la tentative de réconciliation qu’elle attend depuis ce mariage raté. Pour la première fois, elle vient de regagner une partie de sa liberté. Rachel sait qu’elle dira les mots qu’il faut maintenant. Elle qui a déjà tout essayé : les fleurs, les petits mots, les chansons dédiées pendant le Glee Club. Mais rien n’avait changé.

C’était toujours ce même regard vert et froid qui la fixait. C’était toujours la glace qui circulait dans son sang à chaque mot qu’elle lui adressait, quand ce n’était pas un simple silence. Rachel se sent vide, seule. Le poids de sa bague lui rappelle son encombrant mari, ses bras qui l’emprisonnent lui montrent la cage dans laquelle, elle s’est enfermée. Rachel Berry est piégée. 

Dix ans de lentes tortures pour tous les deux : lui quand il voyait qu’elle souhaitait être ailleurs, elle quand elle n’arrivait plus à l’aimer comme avant … avant que Quinn ne lui avoue l’aimer. Alors ils prétendent, ils sont bons à prétendre s’aimer. Ils vont à New York ensemble, soutenus par leurs parents. Leurs parents qui sont heureux pour eux quand eux-mêmes n’y arrivent déjà plus. Ils ne vont pas dans l’université qu’ils voulaient mais prennent ce qu’on leur offre. Cette seconde chance, ce nouveau départ ne dure pas. Elle est comme un spectre entre eux. Finn sort avec d’autres filles mais c’est normal. Il a besoin de bon temps et Rachel ne peut plus lui offrir ça. Rachel s’enfonce dans son travail, survit d’audition ratée en audition ratée. Mais ils restent ensemble, ensemble pendant dix ans. Dix ans de pieux mensonges et de sourires cachés.

Jusqu’au jour où elle décroche son premier album, elle rentre le visage illuminé de joie à leur appartement commun. Il est là, assis à la table de leur cuisine, au milieu de leurs photos, de leurs mensonges. Devant lui, il y a des papiers ; à côté de lui, ses valises. Il la quitte … pour une vie meilleure. Elle signe. Elle signe parce qu’elle sait qu’il a raison. Il a lu ses chansons. Il sait. Il ne peut plus prétendre. 

Et elle est là aujourd’hui. Prête à faire face à des centaines de personnes qui crient son nom. Mais Rachel ne se souvient que d’une voix, une personne qui l’appelait dans la nuit et lui faisait se sentir à la maison. Elle a bien essayé de lui dire ce divorce, elle lui a écrit, l’a appelé mais rien n’est parvenu à percer cette nouvelle armure que la blonde porte. Dix ans ne sont pas encore assez pour pardonner. La vie est un mystère et l’univers se joue d’elles. Peut-être ne sont-elles pas destinées tout simplement. 

Mais Rachel n’y croit pas. Elle sait, elle le sent. Il y a un temps pour eux, un temps pour un nous. Alors, elle ferme les yeux et se lance dans les premières paroles de sa chanson. Ce ne sera peut-être pas aujourd’hui mais un jour … un jour cela sera. Elle sourit parce qu’elle sent sa présence à ses côtés comme si c’était hier. 

Quinn POV  
Je ferme les yeux dès les premières notes. J’ai l’impression de tomber. Dix ans après, c’est toujours la même voix d’ange. J’ai envie de monter sur la scène et de la prendre là maintenant. Sa voix douce et sensuelle nous chuchote sa prière d’espoir. Une seconde, je prie pour qu’elle soit pour moi. Dix ans n’ont pas effacé les cicatrices sur mon corps et mon esprit n’a pas oublié comment elle a été présentée à la foule. Mais comme je l’ai appris récemment, il y a un temps pour oublier et un temps pour pardonner. Dix ans sont bien assez longs pour se languir de sa présence. 

Je veux juste être à ses côtés, lui tenir la main et la rassurer. Je peux voir d’où je suis la petite étincelle de peur dans son regard. Le public écoute, écoute son plaidoyer à la vie et moi, je suis hypnotisée comme chaque fois qu’elle prend le micro. Elle ne sait pas que je suis là. C’est un petit privilège que je me suis réservée. Elle ne doit pas savoir avant la fin. 

Rachel POV  
Voilà, la dernière note, le dernier rappel. C’est fini et ce n’est pas encore assez. Elle resterait bien toute la nuit avec eux. Un divertissement, une manière d’oublier que la maison est vide, qu’il n’y a plus de chaleur quand elle y rentre. La marche jusqu’à sa loge est paisible, c’est toujours le cas. Elle n’est pas encore assez connue pour avoir des harceleurs ou des malades prêts à se jeter sur elle au détour d’un couloir. Elle pousse la porte et sait qu’elle ne s’est pas trompée. Quelque chose est différent, elle le sent. 

Tout d’abord, il y a l’odeur. Là, sur le pas de la porte, elle ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à sentir ce mélange de vanille et de fruits rouges pénétrer ses sens, envahir son esprit. Une seule image, un sourire, y apparait. Ses bras se referment autour d’elle pour combler l’absence, ressentir un peu de chaleur, la contenir. Une larme menace de déborder mais elle refuse d’ouvrir les yeux et de confirmer le fait qu’elle est seule … encore. 

Elle fait quelques pas, connaissant bien son environnement. Les yeux clos, elle ferme la porte et s’y appuie de tout son long. Juste une odeur et pourtant, elle a l’impression de tomber. Finalement, elle ouvre les yeux et c’est là qu’elle le voit. Un petit sourire connaisseur. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? C’est leur fleur, leur truc. Un bouquet composé de gardénias blancs trônent à côté de son miroir. Un mot y est attaché avec un ruban brun. 

Quelques pas et finalement, elle la découvre de ses yeux, cette écriture qu’elle n’a jamais oubliée. L’odeur des gardénias éclipse la vanille et les fruits rouges mais elle n’en a cure. Sur la carte, quelques mots : pour aller avec tes yeux. 

Bien sûr, Rachel ne s’étonne pas. Quinn savait. Quinn savait que ce n’était pas Finn ce jour-là au bal. Mais elle n’a rien dit et Rachel comprend enfin pourquoi. C’était leur départ et elles l’ont raté. L’univers n’offre pas de seconde chance. Mais peut-être que Quinn, oui. Au dos de la carte, une petite phrase : To get it right …

Ce soir-là, rentrée à la maison, Rachel s’installe à son piano et rejoue la chanson qu’elle a écrite pour elles. Les mots prennent une toute autre signification et elle se souvient du regard qu’elle avait jeté vers les coulisses. Quinn l’avait regardée jouer, Quinn n’avait pas été dupe. Aujourd’hui, Rachel le sait. Et elle ne manque pas de s’interroger : combien de temps encore avant que tout ne redevienne normal ?

Quinn POV  
A l’intérieur, j’entends le piano. Ses mots me secouent comme la première fois que je les ai entendus. Si seulement, nous ne nous étions pas perdues en chemin. Elle arrive au bout de la chanson et je ne peux arrêter mon geste. Je toque à la porte. Des pas se font entendre, un loquet qui s’ouvre et puis la porte s’écarte.

Dix ans nous ont séparées mais elle ressemble toujours à cette petite écolière juive dans une robe de mariée. Cette image qui m’a poursuivie dans mes songes et mes rêves la nuit. Cette image que j’ai enfouie à l’intérieur de moi la journée pour ne pas souffrir. Nous sommes enfin face à face, si proches et pourtant si éloignées. Je ferme les yeux pour effacer ces dix ans d’attente. 

Je ne suis pas bien mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre pour elle. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je la vois regarder ailleurs. Je veux rester forte pour délivrer mon message, pour voir si nous appartenons toujours à l’autre. Il ne tient qu’à moi de lui dire les mots, ce que je ressens. Mais aujourd’hui, je sais que je ne suis pas assez, pas assez bien pour avoir celle que j’aime. J’ai fait la paix avec moi-même à ce sujet. 

Sans un mot, je la dépasse et me dirige vers son piano. Je connais sa maison parce que c’est chez moi. Elle a toujours été mienne, toujours été mon refuge. Je m’installe, son souffle dans mon dos, son regard sur moi et je chante. Je chante la chanson que j’ai écrite avec Finn il y a onze ans. Cette chanson qui nous a fait tant perdre et qui lui avait permis de la reconquérir. Aujourd’hui, c’est mon tour de lui adresser ce plaidoyer : allons-nous toujours prétendre ou aurons-nous notre fin heureuse ?

Rachel POV  
Rachel ne bouge pas. Elle n’est pas prête à entendre ces mots renvoyés vers elle. Elle se souvient de ce jour, du baiser qui avait suivi la performance. Aujourd’hui, elle doit rester forte pour ne pas céder. Et pourtant, elle ne veut que ça : ramper pour se faire pardonner, choisir une fin heureuse et la personne qu’elle aime, être forte à nouveau. Elle ne veut plus prétendre, jouer, fantasmer sur ce qu’elle n’a plus. A chaque mot, phrase, couplet, elle se rapproche un peu plus de la pianiste.

Appartiennent-elles toujours l’une à l’autre ? Dix ans est un très long temps. Elles ont grandi, évolué. Et c’est une honte car chaque mouvement qu’elle fait, elle la sent : cette proximité pour laquelle, elle tuerait, cette chaleur qui l’attire un peu plus à chaque pas. Elle s’assoit sur le banc, laissant quelques centimètres entre leurs corps. Ses yeux se reposent sur les mains qui jouent, suivant le moindre de leurs mouvements.

Cette fois, elle ne bouge pas. Lorsque la chanson se termine, son passé vient de prendre une toute nouvelle lumière. Cela n’a jamais été Finn, il n’a jamais été lui. C’était une poupée manipulée par les deux d’entre elles pour leur propre dessein. Peut-être que cette fois, il ne se tiendra pas entre elles et leur fin heureuse. Mais elles ne savent pas encore, il faut dire les mots.

Et les mots ne suffiront pas. Alors Rachel se penche, laissant son corps et sa tête reposer contre Quinn. Elle se niche dans les bras qui s’ouvrent et cache sa tête au creux du cou offert. Elle se sent comme à la maison. Pas besoin de plus. Mentalement, elle adresse une petite prière aux Dieux. Puis, elle se redresse et leurs yeux se rencontrent.  
— Je ne peux plus prétendre, avoue Rachel.  
Quinn sourit et caresse du bout de son nez le visage de Rachel avant de laisser ses lèvres voler un baiser sur la joue.  
— Juste une fin heureuse, ok ?

Rachel acquiesce. Elles n’ont pas encore dit les mots mais cela n’a pas d’importance. Pour la première fois, Rachel se sent à la maison.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser une de mes histoires sans fin heureuse n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
